1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container, more particularly to, a dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container in which dissimilar contents are stored in different places, the dissimilar contents are mixed before being discharged to be used, and then the mixed contents are discharged through a singular discharging passage by a singular pumping operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case of cosmetics of which contents are in a gelled state that is liquid or has low viscosity, such as lotion, cream, gel, shampoo, and rinse, an airless pump is received in a cosmetic container thereof to discharge the cosmetics to be used.
The cosmetic container for receiving the cosmetics having such coefficient of viscosity is designed to discharge the received contents by a small amount, and is particularly applied to a container in which functional cosmetics are received.
Further, the airless pump applied to the cosmetic container is used in a dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container which mixes and discharges two dissimilar contents. In other words, there are products having an improved effect when dissimilar contents are mixed to be used, as one kind of functional cosmetics. The airless pump is mounted to a container of the functional cosmetics to discharge the contents.
FIG. 1 illustrates a dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art through which dissimilar two contents are mixed and discharged. As illustrated, the dissimilar content mixing cosmetics container 10 according to the related art includes a container body 11, airless pumps 12a and 12b, pistons 13a and 13b, and a push button 14.
An inner space of the container body 11 is divided into two receiving portions 11b and 11c by a partition, dissimilar two contents are stored in the two receiving portions 11b and 11c, and openings for discharging the contents to the outside are formed at upper portions of the two receiving portions 11b and 11c. An opened lower portion of the container body 11 is sealed from the outside by a closure cap 11d. 
The pair of airless pumps 12a and 12b are mounted to upper portions of the two receiving portion 11a and 11b of the container body 11. That is, the pair of airless pump 12a and 12b are mounted in areas adjacent to the openings of the two receiving portion 11a and 11b, respectively.
The pistons 13a and 13b are formed as a pair, and the pair of pistons 13a and 13b are installed in the two receiving portions 11a and 11b of the container 11, respectively. The pistons 13a and 13b moves upward in the receiving portion 11a and 11b in conjunction with operations of the airless pumps 12a and 12b, and the pistons 13a and 13b moving upward push the contents in the receiving portion 11a and 11b. 
The push button 14 is installed at an upper side of the airless pumps 12a and 12b to press the airless pumps 12a and 12b, and has a structure in which an ingredient discharged from the two receiving portions 11a and 11b of the container body 11 leads different two contents, and then mixes and discharges the contents.
Next, an operation of the dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container configured above according to the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
First, when a user push the push button 14 to pump the airless pumps 12a and 12b located at the receiving portions 11a and 11b, pressure is generated within pump cylinders 18a and 18b and content feeding passages of piston rods 16a and 16b are secured. Accordingly, contents filled in the pump cylinders 18a and 18b pass through discharging tubes 15a and 15b and are discharged though discharging holes 14a and 14b communicating with the discharging tubes 15a and 15b. At this time, opening/closing balls of the pump cylinders 18a and 18b block inlet holes 19a and 19b. 
In this way, when the contents are discharged by pushing the push button 14 and then an external force applied to the push button 14 is removed, the piston rods 16a and 16b receiving repulsive forces of the springs 17a and 17b move upward to its original place, and vacuum pressure is generated within the pump cylinders 18a and 18b. Thus, the opening/closing balls are spaced apart from the inlet holes 19a and 19b so that inlet passages are secured. Interiors of the pump cylinders 18a and 18b are filled with contents of the receiving portion 11a and 11b through the secured inlet passages.
Through the above-described process, the dissimilar contents received in the two receiving portion 11a and 11b of the container body 11 are discharged and mixed in an equivalent (equal) proportion and then are finally discharged to the outside.
However, in the dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art, since the dissimilar contents discharged through the respective airless pumps are mixed in the discharging passages of the push button which have a short and rectilinear shape, and are then discharged, the finally-discharged contents corresponds to contents obtained by not evenly mixing the two contents.
Accordingly, a user should mix the finally-discharged contents one more times in order to use the finally-discharged contents. When the user feels annoyingness so that the user roughly mixes the finally-discharged contents in order to use the finally-discharged contents, a functional deterioration and a functional disorder of the contents occur.
Further, since the dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art has a configuration in which airless pumps are mounted to two receiving portion receiving the dissimilar contents, mixing of the two contexts may be performed in a proper proportion only when the two airless pumps maintain their pumping function which the airless pumps have when they are initially manufactured.
That is, when a function of any one of the two airless pumps deteriorates during use, contents of the corresponding receiving portion are discharged by an amount different from a discharged amount of the initially-manufactured container. Accordingly, the dissimilar contents cannot be mixed in a proper proportion so that a functional deterioration and a functional disorder of the finally-discharged contents occur.
Further, in the dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art, mixing of the two contents can be performed in a proper proportion only when a same force is always applied to the two airless pumps.
In other words, when a pushing force is eccentrically applied to the push button, a force applied to any one of the two airless pumps becomes strong so that a relatively large amount of the contents are discharged through the corresponding airless pump and a relatively small amount of the contents are discharged through the other airless pump at the same time.
As a result, the dissimilar contents cannot be mixed in a proper proportion so that that a functional deterioration and a functional disorder of the finally-discharged contents occur.
Further, since the dissimilar content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art has a configuration in which two airless pumps and two pistons are required, a structure thereof is complex, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing costs and an increase in a product price.